Monsuno Drabbles
by GlowBlade998
Summary: A collection of drabbles the center anywhere in the Monsuno universe. All pairings, T rated. Enjoy!


**Monsuno Drabbles**

**So sorry I haven't updated in ages ^_^' I've just had so inspiration to write. I've had plenty of ideas – zombie apocalypse, anyone? – but I just couldn't WRITE. Or draw. I've hit a huge blank XD**

**So I'm gonna write up a couple on small drabble pieces, and you guys can suggest a few ideas to me. None of these will be connected XD So any pairing, any idea, anything you think of no matter how weird, let me know. Just keep it PG, M at most XD**

**(Holy crap began writing and realized how rusty my writing was ;A; Please excuse the terribleness of the first few paragraphs)**

**Snapping**

It was midday, the sun was boiling, and Core-Tech was absolutely exhausted, not to mention half starved. They trailed into the first café they found in the first city they managed to enter, and collapsed into a booth.

"Man, my butt forgot what a seat felt like." Bren groaned, and for the first time in a long while, Jinja agreed.

"My legs are aching." The brunette said, wincing gingerly. Beyal and Chase just seemed too tired for words, while Dax just shrugged it off.

"You guys are pansies," he said casually, leaning back in his seat. "I feel perfectly fine."

"Says the one who was complaining more than Bren!" Jinja snapped, elbowing him from her place beside him. He just laughed at her, and proceeded to poke her, commenting on her laziness and general feminine traits. In any normal situation, she would have shrugged him off, or hit him, but because of her exhaustion and the heat of the day, it made her grumpier than usual. This was the case with Beyal as well.

"Dax, it would not be wise to continue what you are doing." He said quietly. Dax snorted.

"Ha, she's too lazy to do anything right now, monkfish." He said, poking her again as if to make a point.

Beyal glared, and from their places beside him, Chase and Bren exchanged worried glances. The heat seemed to have an odd effect on the monk that they had just realized recently. Instead of being his usual calm, peace-making self, he became as grumpy and irritable as a grizzly bear – just hopefully not as violent. It wouldn't do to have themselves hunted down in another city just because of a rampaging monk.

"I was not speaking of Jinja, Dax." The monk said pointedly. Dax gave him a confused looked, then realization dawned in his eyes not too long afterwards. He began to laugh loudly, and Chase noticed a steely glint in the monks grey eyes that he'd never seen before. He hoped the waiter would really hurry up…

"Y-you monkfish? _You'll _snap at me?" the Lowlander managed to get out, before descending into hysterics yet again. Beyal's eyes narrowed. "You could barely hurt a fly, monk boy!"

"Don't make me – "

"Waiter, could we order now?" Chase called nervously. The waiter gave them an irritated look but nonetheless walked over to their table, looking in disdain at the dishevelled teens in front of them. Chase began to order for them, making extra sure to ask _everyone _what they wanted, and double checked and triple checked that everyone had what they wanted.

Bren twitched and looked over to Beyal and Dax – Beyal, whose temper seemed to have risen and not fizzled out, and Dax, whose amused expression had not left his face.

"Are you sure you have everything right - ?"

"Sir, do you want your lunch or not?" the waiter snapped, sick of standing there and listening to the ratty, dark haired teen ramble.

Chase faltered. "Oh – yes please." He muttered. The waiter turned on his heel and stalked away, leaving the group of teens to an awkward silence.

"Uh…so," Bren said, plastering a fake smile across his face. "How's the weather recently?"

"So I couldn't hurt a fly, could I Dax?" Beyal snapped immediately, and the Lowlanders eyes widened at the monks hostility. Jinja even began to look nervous, but she was instead looking towards the counter, where the waiter who had just served them was giving them suspicious looks.

"Guys," she hissed. "Keep a low profile; I don't wanna get kicked out!"

"Yeah, keep your hair on, monkfish." Dax said, eyes still slightly wide and uncertain. Beyal kicked him sharply from under the table, and he jumped and hissed in pain. "What was that for?" he said harshly, glowering at the white haired monk.

"For being a jerk." Was all the monk said, and Bren's head slumped onto the table.

"Once!" they heard him say. "Just _once_ can we not get chased from somewhere? I want to _eat_!"

"Since when do you call someone a jerk?" Chase couldn't help but ask. He'd never heard the monk use the term before. However, this seemed to be a mistake. The monk immediately turned on him, eyes flashing.

"What? Can I not call someone any word I choose?" he snapped. "Why is everyone always telling _me_ what to do?"

Bren gave Chase a panicked look. "He didn't mean it like that, Beyal – " He began, but the monk was now on a roll, and seemed to be turning a few heads.

"Oh of _course_ not, because I'm stupid and will believe anything that everyone says!" Beyal's voice just got louder and louder, and more and more eyes began to turn to them in curiosity.

"Beyal!" Jinja said in a hushed voice, looking rather embarrassed. "Keep your voice down!"

"I won't!" He said hotly, folding his arms and standing up. There was an audible thunk as Chase's head met the table. "I'm sick of being told what to do! I'm sick of people telling me that I'm too weak and I _don't like having to keep taking orders from you lot_! I get ignored and talked down to and shoved aside, but I do many things for you! Do I say anything? _No_, because I'm a nice person! Well _not anymore_! You can all forget about telling me what to do anymore!" he finished his rant with a huff and a steely look. Everyone stared at him.

"Congratulations Beyal," Bren muttered. "You just caused your first scene."

"Way to go." Dax said dryly.

There was more silence as Beyal's cheeks slowly turned red. However, the silence was broken by a slight applause. Then more applause. Soon, just about the whole café was clapping wildly. Beyal's looked around stunned, and Chase gaped.

Jinja laughed. "Wow, I think we just found a motivational speaker in Beyal."

Beyal slowly lowered himself into his seat and put his head in his hands, face a bright red.

"I…am so ashamed of myself." He muttered, until Dax clapped him on the back.

"I've never been prouder!" he crowed as the applause died down and the general hum of quiet conversation returned. Beyal peeked through his hands long enough to give Dax a glare.

"Keep an eye open tonight." Was all he hissed.

For the rest of that day, Beyal was silent, and, deciding to take the monks advice, Dax kept an eye open all night.


End file.
